<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Promises by MelMel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366604">Broken Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMel/pseuds/MelMel'>MelMel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Your turn to die, yttd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allusions to Suicide, Angst, Character Death, Denial, Guns, KeiShin, M/M, Mental Instability, Violence, god this is not fun to read, it ends on a bad note so if oneshots like that make you uncomfortable don't read this please, like- really big angst, no conclusion, no happy ending, please don't read this if you can't handle bad angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMel/pseuds/MelMel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiji and shin both promised each other that they wouldn't throw their lives away. Keiji lied.<br/>--<br/>Angst ensues- TW: guns, mental trauma, self loathing/blaming, su*cide allusion, death</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiyori Sou | Tsukimi Shin/Shinogi Keiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please please mind the tags and the trigger warnings!</p>
<p>If you've read them all and are ready to read, I hope you...enjoy? I don't know,, this is honestly one of the worst things I've written it's freaken s a d and angsty as fuck.</p>
<p>Well, whatever the heck- enjoy (i guess) the angst!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">"Hey Shin...can I ask you something?"</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s3">. . .</span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"KEI BEHIND YOU-" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Keiji turned around a second too late as he heard Shin's voice calling out to him in warning, and he was sent crashing to the ground as a kick from Midori landed directly on his stomach and knocked the breath out of him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Shin wanted to run to him, he wanted to make sure that he was okay and that he wasn't too hurt and he wanted to kiss that dumb policeman so badly, not knowing how much time they had left together, scared that this fight could end with...a less than favorable outcome for the two men.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">But he didn't. Shin knew that if he did that, Midori would win. Midori would have yet another thing to torture Shin with. He would hurt Keiji to hurt Shin, and there was absolutely </span> <span class="s1">no way</span> <span class="s2"> that Shin would allow that. So he simply stayed put and tried not to lose it, keeping his eyes trained on Midori unless he tried to hurt his Kei again.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Suddenly, as if Midori moved too fast for anyone to see, he was standing almost a foot away from shin with a gun pointed right at his head. Shin paled, and his eyes flicked over to Keiji briefly, who was slowly getting up from off the ground. He hadn't seemed to notice where Midori had gone yet. That wouldn't last long though.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Where fuck did he get that gun?! Did he have more on him-? Shit!" Shin heard someone's voice call out a question, panicked. He wasn't 100 percent sure who it was, but he could assume it was Reko, from the tone of voice and the swears.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Shin-! Midori this wasn't part of your game! Put the gun down- Don't shoot him!" Ah, that was Sara. Of course it was, trying to reason with Midori of all people. Did she really think that would work? Midori cared more about his own sadistic pleasure than the rules of his game that were probably just made up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And with that, Keiji now took notice, fully aware of Shin's situation, a look of pure fear plastered on his face. Shin flashed him a small nervous and strained smile, his breathing speeding up. This was going to be where he died, wasn't it? Midori was going to pul the trigger on that gun and blow a hole through Shin's skull, ending his pathetic life.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">Maybe Shin would have had no regret at the start of the game if he had gotten into a situation like this, but now...he looked over at Keiji again, the look on the man's face causing his stomach to turn...now he had something- no </span> <span class="s1">someone</span> <span class="s2"> to live for. He couldn't die like this, he promised Keiji...he promised him....</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s2">. . .</span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">"Yeah? What's up Kei...?"</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"You know, Shin, you always were my favorite project. So blindly needy for affection and someone to care for you that you did anything I said~" Shin glared at Midori wearily as the green-haired floormaster started to taunt him. What, was he planning on bringing up all of Shin's past trauma before killing him? How cruel, "You even helped me make the interface for all the doll's AIs without asking any questions! You were so good for me back then...can you be good for me now~?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">Shin felt his body freeze at Midori's words, and he swore that he could see the doll's eyes shine with evil as he indulged in his sadistic desires, "You have no chance of surviving this, Shin. Zero percent chance of survival. Now, how about you make this easy and just stand there like a good boy so I can </span> <span class="s1">get rid of you~" </span> <span class="s2">Shin had no idea what was going on. The floormasters weren't supposed to attack the candidates...right? Was he malfunctioning? Or did he just hate Shin that much that he was choosing to go against the rules to kill him-?</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Shin saw Keiji's horrified face from behind Midori, and he looked away. He couldn't bare seeing that face on him...it wasn't right. Shin wanted to move. He wanted to run out of the way and save himself, but Midori's words had him rooted in place, his body stiff and unmoving. He could vaguely hear Keiji calling out to him, telling him to move out of the way and out of danger. He saw Keiji start to run towards him and Midori, and he wanted to say something, to tell Keiji that he loved him, or to stop and not worry, because as long as Keiji was alive it would be okay, but his breath had stopped, and he couldn't say anything. He was paralyzed in fear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Shin tried to take in some breaths to steady himself. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">One- Keiji called out his name, getting closer and closer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">"I want you to promise that you'll...that you won't throw away your life...okay?"</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Two- A small click could be heard as Midori cocked the gun.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">"Of course Kei...now that I have you I have to survive. We're going to get out of here together, yeah~?"</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Three- Shin stared into the gun as it was aimed perfectly at his head, and he swallowed painfully, his throat dry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">"Yeah...we'll survive together."</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Four- Sara called out for Midori to stop, as if that would actually do anything helpful.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">"Kei. I want you to promise the same thing. No dying, even if it's for what seems to be a good reason. No throwing away you're wonderful life, okay?"</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Five- Midori took a step closer, and Shin's body instinctively stepped back, bumping against a wall.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">"Me..? I uh- yeah alright. I won't go doing anything stupid, alright?"</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Six- Shin couldn't see Keiji behind Midori anymore- Where did he go?!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">"Alrighty Mr Policeman, I'm gonna hold you to that~ We're going to leave this place together, got it?"</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Seven- Trigger pulled. Eyes closed. Brace for impact. Prepare for nothingness...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">"Wahaha, yeah. We'll get out if this game alive and together...I promise you Shin."</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s4">. . .</span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Why...can he still move? Was he...on the ground? Did Midori miss? No. Midori would never miss. So...what happened?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Shin pushed himself up on his shoulders and almost puked at the sight in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Keiji had pushed him out of the way.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Keiji was laying down against the wall, blood splattered behind him, a hole in his stomach from where the bullet had hit him. It seemed that Midori's aim had been thrown off when Keiji had interfered, which was good, otherwise Keiji would be...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"KEI-!!! KEI NO- KEI, Kei, Kei stay with me...please Kei-" Shin threw himself over the policeman, ripping off his jacket and pressing it up against the bullet wound to try and stop the bleeding. He was a mess. Tears were falling down his face with no restraint, his eyes were puffy, he was sniffling, and loud sobs racked his body as he trembled all over, trying to help Keiji. Trying to save him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">His mind was a mess. He couldn't think straight. He continued to babble on and on, repeating Keiji's name over and over as if it would somehow make the man get better.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He saw Sara run over looking panicked and worried, and he felt his whole body reject the idea of her getting near his Kei. He hated her he hated her he hated her. He wasn't going to let her get near someone else he loved. She had already done enough damage, "GET AWAY- DON'T FUCKING COME NEAR HIM!!" he didn't watch her reaction, staying focused on Keiji, but he felt her back off slightly, and he felt a part of him hope that she felt horrible, as if this was somehow her fault, even though he knew that it wasn't.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Shin felt his heart soar in hope when he heard a coughing sound come from Keiji, and he placed a shaking hand to the blonde-haired man's face, "K-kei...Kei can you hear me? It's Shin...please you idiot...talk to me, stay awake..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"'M sorry Shin-" He heard Keiji whisper out a small broken sentence, followed by another string of coughing, and he broke out in sobs again, falling and letting his head rest on Keiji's chest while he continued to put pressure on his wound.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"No no it's my fault- I should be apologizing...if only I had been able to move out of the way- you wouldn't have gotten shot...if I hadn't been so stupid you would be...you'd be fine. This is all my fault Kei- we said we'd escape together...we promised...why'd you go and do that...why would you do that for...someone like me?" Shin mumbled on and on, speaking through his sobs, and Keiji lifted a weak arm and placed his hand on the smaller man's back, trying to calm him down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"N-no Shin, sweet pea...this wasn't your fault...Midori- it was his fault, not yours okay...?" he paused to cough a bit more before finishing, "I...I love you so much, Shin...I'm sorry- i'm sorry I couldn't hold up my end of the promise...I'm sorry sweet pea..." Keiji gave Shin a weak smile, and moved his hand to lift up Shin's chin to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Keiji leaned in and placed a kiss on Shin's lips, wanting to spend his last moments embracing and loving the smaller man, wanting him to know just how much he loved him, and that it wasn't his fault. No matter what he thought. And...he didn't want Shin to watch him slip away. Shin cried into the kiss, placing a hand on the back of Keiji's head to ground himself, his whole body shaking and tears still flowing from his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Suddenly, Shin felt Keiji's lips go still against his, and he couldn't feel any breath coming from the man any more. Shin slowly moved back and looked at Keiji's peaceful face, eyes wide and scared. Keiji's eyes were closed and he had a small smile on his face. He seemed completely unbothered. Shin's mind went blank. No. No no no this can't be happening. Keiji's isn't dead. He's just asleep. That's it. He'll wake up all better later. Yes that's what's happening. Everything is okay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Shin kept repeating these thoughts over and over in his head and he slowly slid down the man's body, his hand removing his jacket from Keiji's wound to move up and grip onto his shirt as his tears fell down and soaked small parts of it. Shin was so absorbed in his delusion that he didn't register the fact that Keiji had no heartbeat. It was fine. He was just sleeping. He'll wake up soon. It's fine. He didn't notice Reko come up behind him and slowly grab his bloody jacket from the floor, and he didn't notice when Gin slowly stuffed his mew-chan in between Shin and Keiji as a sort of comfort for him. Everything was okay. Keiji was going to wake up soon and tell Shin how much he loved him and remind him that they were going to escape together. He promised.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Shin...Shin you have to let go...it's okay. Let's go back down to the third floor and get Safalin...alright? We can't...we can't stay here...we can bring his body with us to give to Safalin, okay...?" Shin heard someone talking, but he didn't know who. He didn't care. They were talking about leaving Kei. He wasn't going to do that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"It's okay...he's fine...he's just sleeping...wake up Kei...it's time to go...we're going to go see Safalin okay?" Shin talked to Keiji as if he were alive, shaking him a little with a small frown on his face. He heard some else say that he was 'in denial'. He wasn't sure what they meant. Keiji was sleeping. Everything was fine.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked over to see Sara, crouching down beside him with a pitiful look on her face. What was she making that look for? Was something wrong?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"Shin...Keiji- well, he isn't...here anymore," Sara clearly look uncomfortable. What was she saying? Kei was right here. He wasn't gone? Shin was confused, "Keiji- he...he's dead Shin..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">No. No that's not true. Kei is alive. He's just asleep. Everything is okay. He is sleeping and is going to wake up soon...right? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">No...no that's not right. Keiji isn't asleep. He's...he's dead. And it's Shin's fault. Keiji died and it's all because Shin couldn't move out of the way of Midori's very clear shot. This was all Shin's fault. He caused this. He was the one who killed Keiji. It was him, not Midori. Shin killed Keiji, and there was no doubt about it in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Shin's cries racked his body, and he trembled as he curled up on top of Keiji, violently pushing Sara away from him. This was all his fault. He had to apologize. If he did, he knew that Kei wouldn't forgive him...but he knew that it may make it easier to see him again when he visited the afterlife...oh but he probably wouldn't go to the same place as Keiji. Kei would have gone to heaven. He was a wonderful and amazing person. Shin, however...he killed Kei. He was most definitely going to hell. Maybe he'd see him sometime... maybe he could apologize in person. Even if Kei won't accept it, it would...make Shin feel a little better.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"I'm sorry Kei...i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry..." Shin repeated those two words over and over as he lay on top of Keiji's lifeless body, tears streaming down his face, his whole body shaking and hot from all of his crying. His nose was running and his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were puffy as he clung to Keiji for dear life, trying to will him back to the living...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Shin just lay there, a complete and utter mess, but none of that mattered. After all, Kei was dead, Shin had killed him, and soon...both of them were going to have broken their promise.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s2">. . .</span> </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">"We'll stay with each other forever no matter what happens...right Kei?"</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">"Yeah, no matter what happens, we will always stick together. I promise."</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">"Yeah! I promise too...I promise...I'll never leave your side, no matter what."</span> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>